


Falling For You

by untapdtreasure



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He caught her wrists, tugging her forward and kissing her hard. He shifted them, letting the cold concrete connect with her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'joy' challenge at Nine Lives.

Carol hadn't even opened her eyes yet, and she knew the day had dawned. And what a glorious day it was. Well, as glorious as a day could be with the dead walking around. The warm body pressed against her back was all she needed to cause her heart to skip a beat. She lightly pinched his arm as it tightened around her waist.

"The hell?" he grumbled, shifting so he pressed harder against her. 

"Just checking that I wasn't dreaming." The smile that graced her lips was mischievous.

"Think that only works when you pinch yourself." His voice was still sleep filled, but he wasn't disappointed in the least. He found himself doing the exact same thing for the past two months. He never expected to begin to live when the world all but ended.

He shifted again, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. He tucked his chin against her neck. "You gettin' up? Why not let someone else get breakfast started. Miss you..." 

Truth was, they'd missed each other more than they hadn't this week. One duty or another always pulling them in different directions, but last night, he'd managed to get them both uninterrupted time off, and he wasn't quite ready to release her into the arms of everyone else just yet.

The prison would survive another hour or so without them.

He rolled her gently onto her back, catching her mouth with his own as he shifted between her legs. He planned to take full advantage of their lazy morning.

\- -

Carol erupted in a fit of laughter. They'd gotten so carried away that they'd rolled one too many times and Daryl ended flat on his back on the concrete floor beneath their bunk. Her head fell forward onto his chest as she tried to quiet herself to not bring anyone else running. "You okay?"

He tried his damnedest to pretend to be mad that she was laughing, but the sound always did something to him deep inside that he couldn't explain. All he knew was that she'd shown him pure joy for the first time in his life. And so what if his back hurt from slapping the concrete. She was happy. "Go on an' laugh. Get it outta your system."

She lifted her head, eyes locking on his. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be a big baby, Daryl." She managed to shift her weight, pinning him down as she tickled his sides. 

He caught her wrists, tugging her forward and kissing her hard. He shifted them, letting the cold concrete connect with her back.

She shrieked, pushing at him. "Daryl Dixon!"

"What? Turnabout's fair play, ain't it?"


End file.
